Stock Counting
by Kattzia
Summary: The grin came unbidden to Tifa's face as she privately revelled in the fact most of her fantasies about Cloud had actually come true. The truth, she had found, was stranger and far more pleasurable, than fiction. WARNING: Use of explicit language and sexual content.


"I need to fuck you, hard and fast."

He was behind her, hands on her hips, lips at her ear. The effect was immediate and Tifa responded just as fast, pressing her body back against his knowing he loved to feel her ass rub against his cock.

"Stockroom, five minutes. Be ready Strife."

The communication lasted no more than a few seconds and he was gone. Tifa could almost imagine he had never been there at all and the primal desire she heard in his voice had been one of her old fantasies. The grin came unbidden to her face as she privately revelled in the fact most of her fantasies about Cloud had actually come true. The truth, she had found, was stranger, and far more pleasurable, than fiction.

And perhaps the most dangerously delightful fantasy-come-true – the secret love affair – was a drama unfolding faster than the serviettes she was hurriedly preparing for the tables ahead of the lunch rush hour.

"Yuffie, watch the bar for five, I'm just popping to the back to get more napkin rings." The lie was effortless, justified in her own moral conscious by the fact that she did in fact need for something in the stockroom. It just had nothing to do with napkin rings.

He was there, waiting, beautiful in the half-light that filtered through a dusty vent. Casually leaning against the wall was a poor disguise for the fire in his eyes. The bolt on the door slid home with a scraping clunk, delightfully signalling that the outside world was lost to them, and they to the outside world.

They had but a brief few minutes this time, and wasted none of them gently removing each other's garments or softly brushing skin with tender thumbs. In two strides Tifa had crossed the floor to Cloud, flinging her top up over her head with a wild abandon that previous to this affair she had no idea she was even capable of. Cloud met her as his heavy belt unbuckled and pulled his trousers to the floor and suddenly they were kissing, hard. Deftly Cloud stepped out the trousers pooled at his feet and bodily lifted Tifa, catching her off guard. Was he planning to do it, standing up in the middle of the room? Evidently not as he carried her across to a pile of boxes and set her down gently upon them. Tifa could not help a private amused thought that she had told him to be ready, and ready he had been. The boxes were a little too conveniently placed, belying the spontaneity Tifa had first assumed. The first thought was quickly followed up by another ringing through her mind that she didn't care when his cock was rubbed so tantalisingly through his boxers on her inner thigh.

His fingers delightfully teased her nipples even as she playfully nipped at his lower lip. Tifa felt a smile on his lips and revelled in the relatively new-found form of mischievousness. Before, a cheeky joke or practical prank would be considered mischievous. Now it was slap on the ass, a nip on the neck, a squeeze in just the right place at just the right time when no one would see. The light mood did not last long however as Tifa slipped her hand below his boxer waist band and gripped his already hard shaft. Rubbing up and down she felt the pre-cum quickly moistening his tip, and felt a thrill at the thought of having Cloud inside her. Cloud had stopped kissing her, and looking hazily into her eyes, Tifa knew he was thinking the exact same thing. His fingers slipped under her skirt and ran down the fabric of her cotton panties. The soft touch against her sensitive clit made her breath hitch, but she barely had time to register the sensation before her panties were nudged to one side and Cloud's fingers were delicately pushing inside, finding no resistance.

"You're so wet..." He mumbled and without missing a beat Tifa's reply sprang out, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Cloud, you make me this wet." She loved the way he groaned, deep in his throat when she spoke like that. Never before had she even dared think about talking dirty during sex, finding it far too embarrassing with her natural stumbling awkwardness around men. But Cloud was a whole different level; she loved the effect that telling him exactly what he does to her body had on him, emboldening him, making him want more.

His thumb was gently circling her clit even as his first two fingers slid in and out of her wet pussy. Tifa was hard pressed to describe the sensation as anything less than fantastic, amazing – and not enough. She pulled his boxers down a little and Cloud did the rest, quickly shoving them down to the floor. He must of felt odd with just his shirt on, because it quickly joined his boxer's final resting place. If Tifa had thought him beautiful before, as he stood before her – naked, erect with desire literally igniting his eyes – he became magnificent. Pushing her panties aside more, he guided his tip to rub gently against her pussy, lubricating himself and making Tifa emit a slight gasp. She knew what was coming and could barely wait, tilting her hips to encourage him to go deeper. He paused, then slowly obliged, though not before locking eyes with her once again. They held each other's gaze as he pushed deeper and deeper, Cloud stifling a groan of indulgence as Tifa drew short sharp breaths to control her own gasps of pleasure. Once he was fully within her, Cloud paused again and kissed her in the most gentle, loving way. It was a ritual he had done every time, and although it confused her, Tifa had grown to love it. It was a sharp contrast to the next thrust however as Cloud began a hard and demanding rhythm and it was all Tifa could do to grip his back, eyes closed and head thrown back against that first wave of heady pleasure.

She knew they didn't have long. She joined her hips in rhythm with his and felt rather than heard his guttural moan.

"Fuck, yes Tifa..." His encouragement was enough to send an adrenaline rush down her entire body. But she needed more. Daringly, she pulled her skirt aside and began rubbing her own clit sending shivers of pleasure down her legs. Cloud watched hungrily as she pleasured herself while he fucked her, the sight driving him faster, harder and unwittingly louder. The boxes creaked beneath his thrusts, not that either paid attention. Tifa's gasps were coming in short sharp bursts.

"Cloud, you're gonna make me cum!" It was all the warning she could give before the white-hot pleasure burst behind her eyelids and raced through seemingly every nerve in her body. Cloud slowed while she rode out the waves, but her contractions around his cock proved too much. As soon as Tifa had subsided, he began his hard pace again, but only a few thrusts later and he came, head buried in her neck as her name escaped from between his gritted teeth.

Both panting, Cloud rested his forehead against Tifa's. He looked up into her eyes and Tifa swore that he was about to say something. His eyes had a soft, loving look to them that made her heart ache. His hand reached up to brush the sweat droplets from her cheek and the movement felt full of meaning. What meaning, she could hardly bring herself to say. She thought she knew, but couldn't dare to believe he truly felt that way about her. This was, after all, just sex.

The moment was broken by Yuffie banging on the door.

"TIFA! We need more glasses! Denzel just knocked over an entire crate!"

"Coming! Be right out!" Tifa hurriedly yelled back, suddenly feeling awkward and embarrassed that the moment had been so rudely interrupted. Cloud, however, simply smiled and gave her another one of his gentle kisses before withdrawing himself from her and bending down to pick up his boxers and t-shirt. Tifa quickly retrieved her top and began straightening out her skirt as Cloud slipped his trousers back on and re-buckled the belt. He suddenly was stood before her again, tenderly brushing the hair out of her face and down her back, making her look presentable once more.

"I'd do the same for you, but your hair is so unruly I doubt it actually looks any different" Cloud gave a rare laugh, and took Tifa by surprise again as he lent down and kissed her, cradling her to him. Tifa melted into the embrace and didn't complain, although she would later think endlessly on the meaning of all this sudden and loving behaviour.

"I'll help with the glasses." He said lowly, and withdrew from her arms much to her disappointment. They snuck out the store room, hoping against hope that they hadn't been seen and their cover remained in-tact.

Only later, as the busy tables looked oddly bare to her sharp eyes, would Tifa remember she forgot the napkin rings entirely. Only later, years later on in their relationship, would Yuffie admit she had noticed.


End file.
